1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of storing and searching pictures and apparatus for the same, and more particularly, to a method of storing pictures, a method of searching the stored pictures, and an apparatus for the same. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for storing the pictures in photographing and searching the stored pictures more quickly.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a digital camera provided to a mobile communication terminal or a general digital camera takes a still picture (e.g., photograph) or moving pictures and stores the taken pictures in a memory.
The taken pictures are stored in the memory manually or automatically.
In case of storing the pictures automatically, a file name is given to the picture to be stored according to a predetermined rule regulated by the corresponding device.
Yet, in case of storing the pictures automatically, it is difficult to know details of the pictures, e.g., the detailed contents of the stored pictures, a photographer of the pictures, etc. Specifically, since it is unable to know the details of the pictures with the file name only in case of searching the stored pictures for a specific picture, it is inconvenient to preview the stored pictures one by one to find the specific picture.
Meanwhile, in case of storing the pictures manually, it would be convenient for searching pictures later. Yet, it is inconvenient for a user to correct the file name automatically given by the device in photographing pictures one by one. Besides, in correcting the file name of the picture, it is difficult for the user to consistently give file names in the same format. Hence, although the pictures are manually stored, it is not so advantageous in searching the pictures later.